


Time Passes By(e)

by noushieshope



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending????, Fluff, I really hope my message gets across lol, Leaving? What Leaving?, Multi, Potential taejoon, Time Skips, lets get it, lots of them - Freeform, maybe two part book, on going, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noushieshope/pseuds/noushieshope
Summary: In which everyone’s just trying to get on but life really does get in the way. Yoongi and Jimin really try. Just give them some time.





	1. “They trynna rush us but see we gonna take our sweet time”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm new to this ahaha, so bare with!  
> This chapter title is a lyric from a song: 18- ASTN: “They trynna rush us but see we gonna take our sweet time." Do listen to it before, during or after the chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy, here's progressive yoonmin for y'all, without further-a-do :)

Yoongi _really_ doesn’t know why he signed up for this.

He just sits there, watching everyone feeding bags on top of bags into the side of the coach, the October frost biting onto his lips and nibbling on his fingers. It wasn’t his idea at _all_. In fact, he was tricked into thinking it was his idea and he will definitely get Jungkook back for this, oh and don’t forget Taehyung. He watches the two fighting over the last piece of manggaetteok, pulling and pushing. Yoongi sighs, happy, agitated slightly, watching his breath form into a small puffy cloud in front of his nose. 

He really doesn’t know why they made him sign up for this.

Yoongi buries his face in his hands and rubs them over his face, ruffling his hair, pulling pieces out of his, Tae’s bandana, in the process.

“Ah, come on Yoongles- “ _Jungkook_ of course.

“Hyung to you little shit.” Yoongi smiles up at Jungkook, his lean shoulders towering over his petite figure. Even though Yoongi is three to four months older than the Taehyung and Jungkook, he still respects honorifics, he’s grown up with it, with his own hyung calling him out when he called for him informally. 

“ _Fine_ , Yoongi-hyung,” he smiles at him, battering his eyelashes, “You came with your camera?” Yoongi nods, of course he would, “Well, take some pictures, videos, anything! Just don’t sit there, please. Besides, it’s basically your project of this trip, on account of you being the only photography student here.”

That’s it, that’s the reason Yoongi’s been pulled into this mess, photography. Yoongi’s only love, he claims, has claimed for a long time- his only priority, after sleep of course.

There’s a distant laugh in the air and Yoongi’s forced to push Jungkook out of the way, in curiosity, seeing Taehyung with some other boy Yoongi’s never seen before. Well, Yoongi claims to not have seen before. To be honest, Yoongi is a hibernating bear in his dorm room with Jungkook and Tae. It was surprise when they finally got along one week into the semester last year, well, with Tae’s goofiness, Jungkook’s silliness and Yoongi… just being Yoongi- they got along just fine.

“Hyung!” Jungkook waves his hands in front of Yoongi’s face, breaking Yoongi from his small reminiscing. “Hm?” Yoongi nods at Jungkook.

“Were you listening, that’s Park Jimin.” Jungkook groans, “He keeps talking to Tae, it’s so annoying.”

“Oh, come on JK, you’re what eighteen? We’re fricking adults.” Yoongi shifts on the wooden bench, the damp wood sticking to his skinny jeans. He glances over to Jungkook then to Taehyung and then to this _Jimin_ ; but he can’t pull himself to look away.

“Hyung, please! I swear Jimin has this spell.” Jungkook mutters under his breath. “He’s been here since the start Yoongles and will forever be here, you can ogle all you want after we get on the coach.” And before Yoongi can scold Jungkook for not using honorifics properly, he’s jogging up to Taehyung, sending a quick smile to Jimin before pulling Taehyung into the doors of the coach, guarding him away from Jimin.

Yoongi gets up from the bench, patting down his jeans and walking over to the door of the coach, walking past Jimin in doing so. He hears the boy call out for him, “Yoongi-ssi!” _How the hell does he know my_ , ah, Taehyung. But Yoongi doesn’t turn back, just carried on stepping into the coach, toasty and warmer than the gushing air outside. Only, that’s not what actually happened. Yoongi’s being held back from stepping into the warmth, a small hand tugging on the seams of his knitted jumper. He looks down at the hand, small, evidently smooth from the dips and curves of the knuckles, “Yoongi-ssi?” And his head shoots up, looking into eyes he now wishes he hadn’t looked into.

“I was wondering if- “Yoongi seems to cut out the sounds around him and focuses on the standing figure in front of him. Call him creepy, call him stupid, he just can’t seem to move his eyes. There’s something odd and Yoongi only wants to know what.

“Okay you two, you’re the only two left and need to hurry up. Get in the coach please.” Ms Jung speaks, slightly pushing the two inside. Yoongi feels Jimin’s hold slip from his jumper.

_Oh great. Just great._

There are only two seats left on the bus, together, situated at the front, excluding themselves from the rest of the seats. Yoongi can hear Jimin groaning and muttering nonsense that Yoongi figures he really doesn’t want to hear right now. Dismissing the sounds, Yoongi carefully slings his Kodak camera bag onto the overhead bin and slips himself into the space of the seats. Before he sits, he can see Jungkook, only he’s not with Taehyung, which is odd because the two are _inseparable_ , he sees Jungkook with Jung Hoseok (Ms Jung’s son, only they all know she’s not so happy about that at times.) It’s an odd sight but Yoongi is reminded that putting those two and two together, it only makes one hell of a mess.

Skimming his eyes through the rest of the boys and girls, Yoongi notices the bright boxy smile from across the coach, only Yoongi’s the only one who knows that, that smile is not real. Yoongi sighs, wanting to forget and question later. He slides into this seat and watches Jimin do the same. He’s confused as to why Jimin places his bag on his lap, opens the zip and replace the food tray for math books.

“I don’t want you to disturb me, I’m going to do some work.” _Huh_. Who is Park Jimin to say that? Why is Park Jimin doing math homework on a geography trip? It’s only at this time does Yoongi realise that Jimin wears these thick black, square rimmed glasses -matching the colour of his hair- propped on the bridge of his nose, making the tip of his nose ‘boopable.’ Yoongi doesn’t realise but he’s staring and being stared back at by the younger- he assumes.

“You know it’s creepy. You’ve known me not even 10 minuets and here you are staring me down.” And Yoongi wanders where the hell did this attitude come from. He groans and stirs in his seat, staring out the window, willing his eyes to shut close, but they can’t, the noise of boredom is banging in his ears. The coach rumbles and the wheels start moving, the outside world blurring as Yoongi’s eyes scan the scenery, the coach speeding through the lanes. Yoongi takes his phone out, angling his camera to capture the scenery in a perfect position. He wants to make a sort of documentary slash vlog for his project; he’s still unsure though. He checks the time on his phone and realises a good half an hour has passed, time passing by quickly, and there’s only how many more hours until they reach their destination.

The next thing Yoongi knows is that there’s a head colliding with his shoulder, his hand goes to the effected area but abruptly stops when he feels the tips of wispy hair against the palm of his hand. Yoongi lets out a stifle laugh, “Talk about ‘don’t disturb me.’ Pft, this boy…” Jimin stirs against Yoongi’s shoulder and his hand comes out onto place against Yoongi’s thigh. “Jimin…” Yoongi moves his shoulder a bit, Jimin’s head shaking in the process, but he doesn’t bat an eyelash. Yoongi realises that all of Jimin’s books are closed and maybe this is deliberate, maybe an accident- possibly, possibly not. Adjusting himself against the seat, Yoongi just sighs and wonders, again, just _why_ he agreed on coming to this trip.

He remembers that he sent out an email to this university in New York, he knew he was going to get an answer any time soon through the mail, but here he is heading to a no wi-fi area, no way on finding out whether he got in or not. He’s disrupted by the loud voice coming from the coach speakers however, “Next stop everyone, the mountains!” and everyone seems to be screaming.

 _Why_?


	2. “They Say I’m Living In the Clouds”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, who said Park Jimin couldn’t have fun? Probably Yoongi, possibly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts- Christopher Blake  
> enjoy :)

Yoongi remembers the exact moment he heard the camera flash go off. 

“Awh look, it’s Yoongi and Jimin.” It was confusing at first, hearing everyone say his name, let alone Jimin’s along with his. He remembers Jimin shaking him awake and the fright in his tone, the way when he woke up, everyone seemed to be staring. Even the coach driver and Ms Jung. 

“Um, Yoongi, as much as we love your pictures, we don’t like this scene.” Ah, right, Hoseok, of course and just like any other day, Ms Jung, “Now, now, Seokie, leave them alone.” And she just waves him off as if he didn’t just say anything so… so… Hoseok. 

“Jimin, I told you to stay away from people I want to be around.” And Yoongi guesses he shouldn’t have heard that by the way Hoseok seemed to try and mumble the words in front of him. He also realises that Jimin seems to be the one targeted in this situation and that Yoongi should really do something about it, only he just sits there and closes his eyes. 

“No, no Mr Min. Up, up! We’re in Jeju now, so please, if you must.” She gestures her hands towards the door of the coach and Yoongi drags a hand over his face, all sweaty and damp. Jimin seems to have already shuffled out of his seat and walks out of the coach along with the rest of the group of students. Yoongi, does the same, before grabbing his camera bag and shifting onto his shoulder securely. 

“Yoongles!” Hoseok’s shrill voice reaching into Yoongi’s eardrums and out again. Yoongi just nods in his direction. 

“Do you want to be in my team for the hike?” You see, Yoongi wasn’t into climbing or any sort of walking, not until he met the world of adventure and photography, and now he seemed to be dreading any sort of activity involving Hoseok, but he just nods in his direction, a sort of yes, no, maybe never.

There is a sudden clap of hands and everyone turns to face Ms Jung and new faced person, which they all learn to be is there hiking instructor and guide for the trip, named Sam and Yoongi wonders, since when did they have foreigners as tour guides for any part of South Korea. Yoongi finds himself looking for a black beanie and matching black glasses in the crowd of students, but he can’t find him anywhere. 

“Yoongi-hyung! Come on we’re starting!” And Yoongi’s off, always been on of those competitive types. He runs after Taehyung and Jungkook, Hoseok trailing behind, calling after them. They all laugh and Yoongi seems to catch on that this is the perfect moment to film. To capture the smiles evolving under the autumnal sun and so he does just that. He gets angle after angle, adjusting the lens here and there, trying to get the way Taehyung looks at Jungkook. But as he focuses on their features, Yoongi realises, this is a race. “Guys! We need to run! We need to get to the top!” He shouts and Yoongi suddenly feels too hot and drained, but the thrill rushing through him courses through his bloodstream. 

Yoongi sees a faint outline ahead of him, something familiar, something new, he wouldn’t know. Gradually, jogging closer he realises it’s none other than Park Jimin, walking to what looks like the end of the line, slowly, as if he were the hare and has no care in the world. “Jimin!” Yoongi hears himself shout, the figure turns around, grins at Yoongi, turns back around and just like that the hares running, wild and free. 

Now, who said Park Jimin couldn’t have fun? Probably Yoongi, possibly not. 

All he knows is that one moment he’s smiling at Jimin but he’s capturing the erupting smile coming from Jimin on camera as he hoists the flag from the finishing line, claiming his first place. His team run up to Jimin and high-five him, pat him on the back as if they just didn’t make fun of him. 

It was around the late afternoon, late lunch, where everyone sat around a small fire and tents have been built, scattered here and there after the hike. The group went on a trail after the race and Yoongi can feel his leg muscles contract at the pain gushing up his calves. The trail consisted of a small ghost story that seemed to only affect two people: Hoseok and Taehyung but Tae seemed to recover quicker that Hoseok, he clinging onto Yoongi for dear life. Sam had stated that the mountain above them contained some sort of ghost but has a breath-taking view which Yoongi yet has to take a picture of, only they’re not allowed to go up there. 

As the food is being passed around by Jimin, who seems to be taking every extra-curricular in the college seeing as he has claimed his cooking skills and fitness skills through dance, Yoongi notices how people exchange glances as Jimin drops a piece of fish, meat or vegetable on their paper plates. 

“Ah, Jimin, this meat is a bit burnt. Can you make it again for me please?” Hoseok pipes up, “I mean you do it all the time for me back in the dorm rooms kitchen.” And Yoongi has to replay the speech again because, Hoseok and Jimin share a room and the way Hoseok acts with Jimin, he’s been tolerating it for the past few weeks, hell, a year and how? 

Jimin just sighs and plops another piece of fresh cooked meat on his plate only for Hoseok to go and throw it in the rubbish bag. Everyone laughs, “Come on guys, I heard there’s this party down back at base at another camp, we should all go there when Ms Jung and Sam are away for their dinner!” Hoseok states and everyone following on pursuit follows Hoseok down the trail again, leaving Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi with Jimin. There’s a small sigh coming from Jungkook, “I’m gonna go with them.” 

“Wait, no, Kook!” Taehyung follows Jungkook as he gets up and follows the group. What a bunch of sheep. “Hyung you can’t say that.” Well shit, Yoongi didn’t know he said it aloud. “I know you want to go too. Please don’t feel like you need to stay cause of what happened earlier…” His voice trails and Yoongi realises that, why is he staying? he doesn’t even know the boy. Yoongi nods and gets up from the log of wood they’re sat upon, he can feel Jimin’s gaze eye up his movements as he shuffles past the fire before sending a look at Jimin. 

Maybe, this boy can bring a change to Yoongi, but that’s stupid and Yoongi figures he should just walk on but the eyes that follow him. Those dark, hazel eyes, in contrast to the black locks on his head, all scream for Yoongi to colour them with some sort of light. 

Yoongi wants to take a photo of Jimin. The fire dancing over his face, hints of flaky ice sparkled on his eyelashes and the way his eyes look upon Yoongi.   
“Jimin- I, um, wait.” Yoongi scrambles into his tent. He hears Jimin shuffle through the snow, the ruffling of the wind against his movements. Yoongi finds what he’s looking for and pushes his way out of the tent and towards Jimin. He points back to where they were sat, and Jimin gets the hint. 

“I wanted to show you, um, it’s nothing special but um…” Yoongi opens up his scrap book. Pages filled with city names, pictures filling the spaces aligned with the correct city. “I want to go to more places, Jeju, Busan, Daegu, Seoul don’t really count, but do you get me?” He looks up from the page he has landed on, New York, and up to Jimin, his eyes instantly meeting his. There’s a sense of fond glinting in his eyes and Yoongi smiles at him. 

“What I’m trying to say…” He trails off. He closes the tattered book and places his hands over it, turning over to Jimin. 

But he can’t carry on because he hears a shriek coming from down the trail and the whole group is running back up and flying into the tents. Hoseok bursting from the track, “I thought I saw a ghost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may not be that long, but we'll get there!   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! thank you again for reading!   
> love noushieshope!


	3. “I don’t care who you are, where you’re from, what you did.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to fly. I want to run, fall as well. I just don’t want to stop.” And Jimin shoots Yoongi this look, it’s confusion, possibly yes, possibly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Long As You Love Me- Erato

It’s 4am and sunrise is scheduled for 5.30am, and there is no way Yoongi has come on this trip to miss that. 

He had awoken when he heard rustling coming from the tent next to his, guessing someone had gotten up to go back down the trail to go use the more hygienic portable toilets. Yoongi just had to be really quiet. He was going to use the trial that Sam had advised the group to never step foot on, only because there were supposed deaths and reincarnations, but who believes in that bullshit? Yoongi only wants to go for the views, being the highest peak of the whole island.

Yoongi grabbed his Kodak camera bag, his scrap book and propped on his beanie and gloves in the respectable places. He skimmed over his tent to see if he was missing anything and quietly snickers and Taehyung’s face, his mouth agape and snoring rather loudly. “Yoongi, I don’t snore! I swear if I did Jae-hyung would’ve complained by now!” Taehyung had once proclaimed after a night out. 

The trail wasn’t difficult. It was smooth, dark, easy to walk along. Well, that’s what Yoongi thought. He was glad there were enough rocks protruding from the sides of the mountain so he could perch on them once in a while. He sat as he approached one, checking his watch, the one his father bought for him after he had come out, “This claims for the best son in the word gift!” and Yoongi couldn’t have asked for more. There was still some time until he reached the top in time for the rise though so he’d kill it by drinking some of the vodka he had stolen from Hoseok’s bag the other day, and warm himself up from the chilling cold.

There was a slight rustle coming from behind him and Hoseok’s voice explaining about the ‘ghost’ he saw rings through his mind, but why would you believe Hoseok of all people? The rustle continued and footsteps digging through the snow increased behind Yoongi. Yoongi wants to turn but he’s stilled for a moment or two and maybe if he just-

“AH! GOT YOU!” and Jimin is there holding onto his shoulders and Yoongi just cries out a sigh. 

“Oh my, Park Jimin, you smartass, what the fuck are you doing here?” He rambles out. Jimin laughs some incoherent words and plops himself next to Yoongi.   
“Oh, I don’t know Yoongles, can’t I have my bit of fun?” and Yoongi’s confused. He doesn’t know what answer Jimin wants, maybe it’s rhetorical, he’s not too sure… He’s annoyed, however, by Jimin using ‘Yoongles’ towards him. Yoongi thinks Jimin is younger than him, he hopes that he is younger than him. 

Jimin’s looking at Yoongi intently and Yoongi thinks he needs to answer the question, “Well, um-"

“If you don’t think I should just say so like the rest, hyung.” Well thank God he’s younger than Yoongi. Again, Yoongi’s confused. Why didn’t Jimin let him finish? Sure, he had no idea what he was going to say but still. So Yoongi just laughs a bit and takes another swig of the small bottle he’s holding. 

“Can I have some please?” and before Yoongi knows it, the bottle is out of his hand and on the plush lips of Park Jimin, those lips that have possible never tasted alcohol and here Yoongi is sat, witnessing the history that is about to be made. 

Undoubtedly, Yoongi is dumbfounded, “Close your mouth hyung, a fly will go in.” He looks at Yoongi and takes another sip, “Woah, woah, Jimin. Slow down.” Yoongi lowers the bottle from Jimin’s hold and slowly takes his fingers off, closing the lid and placing it back in his bag. 

“What? I was cold.” and Yoongi really doesn’t know what he’s going to do with Park Jimin anymore.   
Jimin taps Yoongi’s right thigh with his left hand and gets up, facing towards Yoongi. 

“You’re glowing,” he doesn’t know he said it though by watching how Jimin’s face blushes in what light he can see, “What? In this dark? Yeah right.” Yoongi acts on instinct before Jimin can walk away and grabs his wrist before he can walk away. He thinks about what he could say to the boy in front of him, but he doesn’t he just says, 

“I want to fly. I want to run, fall as well. I just don’t want to stop.” And Jimin shoots Yoongi this look, it’s confusion, possibly yes, possibly not. “I want to do what I want, live how I want, I just, I want that for…everyone.” And Yoongi looks at Jimin, hoping he got the message he wants to portray. Yoongi wants to say, I want that for you, but he just can’t. 

“Let’s watch the sunrise together.” Yoongi suggests, he means to say that he knows where Jimin is heading and just thinks going together is better than going alone, having someone to experience it with. Jimin nods and Yoongi flings his bag on his back and they’re off. 

“Jimin, I’m not sure why but you’re different every two seconds… I mean I’m not trying to be, um- “   
“Hyung, it’s okay… I’m just not used to this, um,” he flails his hands in mid-air, possibly looking for a word to say, “attention, do you see?” and Yoongi sees and he wants to give Jimin all of his attention, maybe a new friend? Yoongi knows he’s being silly. 

Yoongi stops in his tracks the peak visible from where he’s standing, he smiles and crosses his arms. Jimin halting when realising that Yoongi isn’t following. He rakes his hand through his hair and Yoongi figures he’s cold. 

There’s another boulder sat three steps to their right and Yoongi makes a b-line straight to it. “Ah, come on hyung! Honestly, you need more working out sessions or something.” Yoongi’s annoyed. How are people treating Jimin in all these different ways, verbally, Yoongi hopes that it’s not physically at all. Jimin joins Yoongi and breaths out, giggling at the cloud forming by his lips. Yoongi can’t help but stare at Jimin for the nth time. 

“Jimin, I want you to never feel like you need to change yourself.”   
“Woah there hyung, out of the blue, no?” Yoongi shakes his head and smiles at Jimin. Yoongi knows what he wants to say to Jimin. 

“Always be yourself, Jimin. Learn to love yourself a bit, however you are, stay like that,” Jimin raises his eyebrow, questioning his sudden outburst of a statemen, but Yoongi continues. 

“You’re smart and I don’t think you should let that go to waste, do you see where I’m getting at?” Jimin nods slowly, maybe unsure, Yoongi finds that he is hard to read, and that’s the one thing he hates about Park Jimin. As a photographer, Yoongi feels that he can read anyone, their moods, their persona, but with Jimin it’s an entirely different story. He can’t tell whether Jimin is confused, accusing, flirting? Well, that’s just that, and maybe it will change- Yoongi just doesn’t know that yes, at least he knows how to make Park Jimin smile. That’s a first. 

So, as they make their way up the peak, grabbing each other’s hands, sending glances and smiles- Yoongi manages to document almost all of it. They stand. Watching the light snow fall on to the tips of the mountain, the breeze pushing them here and there. The sun just about rising as they sit on the biggest boulder on the peak. But time passes by and before they know it, they need to go. Jimin holds back, he holds on to Yoongi.   
“Wait.” He gets up from the boulder and stands, dusting his pants, and Yoongi does the same. 

Jimin clears his throat and lets out the biggest screech Yoongi could possibly hear (after Hoseok of course.) Yoongi starts laughing. There’s something different about the way Jimin carries himself, and Yoongi wants to know just how he does it. Jimin turns back towards Yoongi and flashes his pearls to him, “Your turn!” and Jimin is pushing Yoongi closer to the edge and Yoongi has to stable himself against Jimin’s hold from his back. 

It takes him a while to understand. He’s here for a reason, with Jimin, right? He wants to release all of the stress on his shoulders, get rid of that worry and just live, just scream… to just love. So, he does it. He screams just all of that out of his petite figure. Yoongi doesn’t even realise but Jimin’s using his Kodak to capture the exact moment and Yoongi’s grateful, he really is.


	4. “Are we Misplaced, if it doesn’t match, if It doesn’t fit.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi’s upset that time hadn’t brought the two together earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misplaced- Riley Pearce

When they get back there isn’t as much happiness as they had experienced not so long ago. 

Taehyung had an argument with Jungkook.   
Yoongi hates this. Hates it so much. 

“You don’t understand Jungkook!” 

“What Tae? What do I not get huh?” 

“You can’t just go and waste your love on anyone!” 

“Oh, like you’re doing it on me?” and Tae’s hands are on Jungkook and they’re both arguing like they’re still in high school.

Well, that’s what Yoongi saw on his timeline, someone had put the argument up for everyone to see. Yoongi hates it oh so much. Jimin sighs and runs a hand through his hair, shaking it up a bit before placing his hand on his hip and taking Yoongi’s phone out of his hand, taking it into his own. 

“Go find them. Talk some sense into them.” And that’s what Yoongi really didn’t want to hear, he just screamed out his frustration only for it to crawl its way back up his veins. Yoongi just nods at Jimin and lets his head hang low. He tries to walk as slowly as possible but time seems to be ahead of him, the seconds pushing him closer and closer to his and Taehyung’s tent. 

He holds onto the folds of the tents flap and takes a deep breath.   
“What the fuck was that Tae?” Yoongi can’t help but shout, he doesn’t mean too, he’s stressed just as much as the others. Taehyung has his head buried in in between his knees, soft, light, sniffles, as he shifts to lie down, his back towards Yoongi. Yoongi assumes his face is red, puffy and wet from- most probably- all the crying he had done. Taehyung mumbles some incoherent words and Yoongi asks him to speak again. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s stupid.” Oh, but does Yoongi have so many questions.  
“What does Kookie mean by ‘wasting it on him?’ Oh, and how the hell did it start please? I thought we stuck to this policy of-”

“Oh my fricking gosh hyung! I have feelings for Tae!” and Taehyung just sits there, looking up at Yoongi, panting, his face streaming down all his broken tears- trickling down his cheeks, down his neck. And Yoongi really though they stuck to this strict policy of telling each other everything. He even remembers that it was Tae who set that rule: it was after Jungkook came back to the dorm in the early morning from some ‘Youngjae’s’ room and Yoongi and Tae demanded to know what happened. “We’ve been waiting for you since last night” Yoongi had started, “We were worried! But now we know you were just getting it!” and Taehyung just slapped Jungkook behind his neck before going to his bed to sleep an extra hour before their philosophy class. 

He knows Taehyung just doesn’t waste his feelings. He doesn’t sleep around like Jungkook does or how Yoongi just takes an opportunity when he sees it. No, he’s not like that at all. He’s very determined on finding the one for him. He will never not think about someone else when he’s got someone on his mind already and Taehyung has stuck to his policy all along. His first break up, not too long ago and Taehyung just said, “He wasn’t the one, that’s why,” and then proceeded to cry in the bathroom. 

Yoongi wants to hug Taehyung, tell him it will be okay, “It’s not the right person remember?” But he knows that’s not true because Taehyung and Jungkook are meant to be, well that’s what they all though at least. 

“Hyung, he was with Hoseok, I saw this morning… I didn’t know if I should’ve… then Hoseok just looked at me over- over K-kooks, Jungkook’s shoulders and I lost it.” Yoongi should’ve been with Taehyung, but at the same time he’s relieved that he was with Jimin rather than at that mess. Yoongi goes and sits next to Taehyung, placing his bag on his sleeping bag in front of him, he didn’t even realise the weight of it on his shoulders until he sat down. “Tae… I’m so sorry that, that you’re going through this. You deserve a lot more okay?” Yoongi tries to comfort Tae the way he would like to be comforted in this type of situation and he hopes it worked because Tae really, really doesn’t deserve the shit he’s been getting early on this morning. 

“He’s right TaeTae.” Yoongi looks up at the sudden voice, and there’s Jimin, standing by the flaps of the tent, has his hands folded over his chest, staring intently at the two. 

“Um, I’m really sorry to break this, um, Sam wants us to gather our stuff. We’re leaving for the next drive in a few hours.” Jimin nods at the two and walks closer in, sitting on Yoongi’s sleeping bag. “Tae, I know this is probably really heart wrenching-"  
“Oh hush Jimin, you don’t understand so just save it please.” Yoongi’s startled by Tae’s sudden outburst and can tell that Jimin is too. 

“Tae, just listen to Jimin, please.” Yoongi nods over to Jimin for him to continue.   
“What I mean to say is that, you probably should hear Jungkook out before you attack him again. Listen to him, to his side, you’ll understand.” Taehyung looks down on to his lap and sighs, rubbing, harshly against his face, wiping off the already dry tears. ” Sure,” he just says, getting up and rushing out his tent.   
“Thanks Jimin, I should’ve said that, should’ve been there y’know?”   
“Oh, so you’re regretting being with me earlier?”

“No, no that’s not what I meant at all!” Jimin raises his brow and stifles his laughter, before breaking into a fit, “You should’ve just seen your face!” Yoongi stiffens at this and stares at Jimin, “You’re joking right? Oh my, Jimin! Honestly, you really got me there.” 

But Jimin stops laughing, “but seriously, do you?” 

“Oh, for fucks sake, Jimin, no. What do you really want me to say, yes?” Jimin just stares at him for a brief second, “Hm, that’s what I though.” Yoongi’s annoyed at Jimin for assuming so; he just gets up from Tae’s bed and scoots over to his side of the tent, grabbing his bag, opening it and starting to pack up his valuables, “You should go pack.” Jimin nods and gets up, “Sure hyung, see you.” Jimin leaves quietly and Yoongi’s glad there was no pushing to a conversation, they can definitely have one another time. 

As Yoongi packs, he remembers the email he sent out earlier on this month to his dream university in New York for film development, producing and all sorts. He feels his bones tense, what if he didn’t get in? what next? Does he just stay in Seoul for his whole life and never make a won in his life? Never make his parents proud? Well his dad, his mum, he knows she watching from above. Yoongi sighs and runs a rough hand over his eyes and breaths out the breath he didn’t know he had held all along. 

There are voices heard outside of his tent and naturally Yoongi wants to know who, what, where and why? So, he leaves his tent, bag in hand and there stands Tae and Jungkook, hugging each other, most probably a silent sorry and Yoongi’s relieved, glad that there is nothing more to worry about that much anymore. Everyone seems to be minding their own business still and Jimin approaches Yoongi with a big smile, “I knew it’d work out in the end” he’s so happy about it and Yoongi’s upset that time hadn’t brought the two together earlier, what good friends they would’ve been… they can be maybe? 

Taehyung and Jimin run up to the pair and Yoongi sends a stern glance to Jungkook, as if to say, he’s angry still but he loves him either way. Hoseok seems to also make a b-line to their group standing opposite of Taehyung, “I’m sorry Tae, I, um didn’t know, um,” he turns to Jimin, “and for you, I just, I didn’t want to hurt you or seem mean to you, I just, you have it all y’know?” and Hoseok just smiles and walks away. They’re all a bit confused but end up laughing in the end, breaking any of the tension, the events of earlier on this morning, disappearing into dust. 

“Shall we take a dip in the lake guys?” Taehyung asks. They all steal glances before smirking at each other, trying to be very sly as if to not let anyone else know what they’re about to do. 

Just the four of them. Having fun. Time slowing down for a bit, just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, well i guess we all have our ups and downs..  
> -noushieshope


	5. "I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Yoongi thinks everything is happening too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Fire- Lauv
> 
> (I love this song soooo fricking much, annndd Lauv!)

Yoongi wished they didn’t go back to base after the lake. He wished that time could’ve just kept them in place for eternity. 

“Min Yoongi!” They were all walking to their allocated tents to grab their travel bags, the others already being placed in the coach ready for the drive back to Seoul. It was Hoseok who had called his name, but they all turned, as if they were one, everyone being a part of the person who Min Yoongi was- which is true, Yoongi thinks he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them. Hoseok was running up to them, out of breath almost, “Where did y’all go? You know the camps having a party, y’know to celebrate the last day here and all,” Yoongi can remember the smile on Jungkook’s face, you would have missed it if it wasn’t for Taehyung slapping Jungkook’s back lightly, pushing him forward towards Hoseok.

Jungkook looked at them, maybe for a sign to carry on, “Um, we’ll be there, right guys?” 

“Jungkookie, you go ahead, we’ll just put these in the coach and come right back.” Taehyung had answered and then the smiling duo in front of them had jogged off as if the signal was Tae and he had just turned green for them to go. Yoongi knew, Taehyung was red. He couldn’t go anywhere, he’s waiting for his green sign, maybe an amber too. 

Jimin cleared his throat, “Well, I’m not gonna go, not a party person, haha,” Yoongi was confused to say the least as he watched Jimin disappear into his tent.  
“Hyung you shouldn’t lead Jimin on like that.” And Yoongi wants to smack a kid.   
“What do you mean Tae?” He asks, maybe annoyed, maybe curious- he wouldn’t know for himself.

“Y’know, smiles and waves, slight touches. Don’t think I fucking didn’t notice back at the lake.” Taehyung sighs and reaches his hair to fix the bandanna on his forehead, picking the brown strands that had fallen out of place and tucking them back in again. 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve known the dude for a week-“

“That’s the thing, hyung, listen, he’s an amazing guy and all but you can’t just-“ Yoongi holds his hand up in front of Taehyung’s chest to stop him from carrying on any further. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, pulling it out of his jeans he sighed, “It’s my dad, give me a second. Actually, I don’t want to talk about this. Go to the party Tae, and maybe try and get some.” Yoongi knows he didn’t mean it, he’s tired, stressed, it’s five in the afternoon, he needs a nap. He walks away from Taehyung and inside their shared tent.

Sighing he picks up the phone quickly, “Hell-“ 

“Yoongi!” There are some more shouts from across the line, mumbling, moving. 

“What? Slow down dad, I can’t hear you properly.” He hears his dad take a deep breath, 

“Yoongi, you did it son, you got in! New York, they’re calling for you after this semester!” And Yoongi’s breath catches in his throat. He feels an incoming headache, a pounding in the back of his mind, something reaching up from the ground and stilling him from moving where his feet are placed. 

“No, that’s not. Wait, you’re serious?” He speaks, shaking almost, his voice cracking in the process. 

“Yes, Yoongi! Your mother would be so proud.” And Yoongi doesn’t realise it but he’s crying, soft sobs, an evident smile on his face. He wants to reach into his phone screen and hug his dad, tell him that, yes, she would be proud of him- it’s what she’s always wanted, to be proud of him, for him to always be happy in everything that he does. 

“Hello? Yoongi? Why are you crying son? You should go celebrate! With Tae and Jungkook!” Oh, his friends. Not even that, his brothers. He’ll leave them sooner or later, he’ll have to tell them- oh gosh, and Jimin too. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, stabilising himself, breathing in and out. 

“Yeah, dad, um, when I come back from this trip, I’ll get a ticket and- and get myself ready, um thank you appa, it means a lot.” 

“Of course, I love you Yoongi.” Yoongi laughs a little, “Yeah, I love you too dad.” He hangs up the call and slumps down to the floor, his face buried in his hands.

“Hyung…” He looks up to find Jimin, standing there again, like he had done earlier this morning. 

“I heard you, um, crying so I, I came to see what was wrong, are you… okay?” Yoongi nods at Jimin and gestures for him to sit down next to him. 

And then Yoongi thinks everything is happening too quickly. 

Yoongi stares at Jimin for a while, taking in his facial features: beginning with his eyes, the dip of the sides of his nose, his cheeks. Yoongi brings up his hand, caressing Jimin’s face and he hears Jimin let out a shaky breath and watches him close his eyes and open them again. Yoongi brings his other hand to the other side of Jimin’s face, cradling his head between his own hold. Jimin’s own hand comes to one of his, rubbing his fingers on Yoongi’s wrist, before taking the pads of his thumbs and wiping away the tears around his eyes, smiling at him fondly. Yoongi mutters a thank you before bringing his face closer towards Jimin’s and if he were to move any closer, he thinks, their lips would brush against one another. Jimin’s eyes close and Yoongi almost panics at the proximity that the two have. He takes more deep breaths, hopefully not visible to the young boy in front of him.

There’s a silence for what feels like forever, but is soon broken by the push of Jimin’s lips against his own. Yoongi lets out a gasp and reaches for Jimin’s neck, pulling him evidently closer, their noses brushing every time one of them moves their head to one side or to the other.

It was different. It wasn’t like the kisses Yoongi’s had before hand- wasted use of saliva, Taehyung had said to him. It was completely different because Yoongi knows he’s Jimin’s first kiss and Jimin’s horribly good at whatever he seems to be doing, wrapping his hands around Yoongi’s neck, slipping himself on to Yoongi’s lap. They break for air and Jimin is huffing like nothing before, his eyes still closed shut and he brings his head and places it on Yoongi’s shoulder, burying it in between his neck, so if someone were to come in right now, they would only think they were hugging or lack thereof. 

Yoongi can feel Jimin plant his feet around his waist on his back. Yoongi’s hands slide down to Jimin’s waist and he squeezes his sides, “I, Jimin, I really need to tell you something.” Jimin sits up straight on Yoongi’s lap, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and his lips swollen, eyes piercing into Yoongi’s, “Sure. What is it?” He smiles at Yoongi. An angel face with a devil of a mind, Yoongi thinks. So Yoongi smiles back, “I don’t want you to get mad, please, it’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a long time and- “ 

He hears rustling coming from outside of his tent and before Yoongi can finish his sentence, get Jimin off of his lap, Taehyung is rushing through the tent, a drink in his hand.

“Oh my fucking, no way, did I just interrupt something? Should I go?” Tae points to the door of the tent and makes himself smaller by hunching his shoulders a bit. Jimin laughs, heavy and deep, while getting off of Yoongi’s lap, “No, it’s okay TaeTae.” 

Yoongi rubs his face with his hands, “What is it Tae?”   
“Oh, so I did interrupt something?” Yoongi groans and hears Jimin giggling next to Taehyung. He looks at the two and Jimin, winks at him, winks, at him. He then turns to Tae and smiles, before leaving the tent completely. 

“Um Tae, I really need to tell you guys something. Can you get Jungkook please?”   
“No can-do sir, he’s probably on Hoseok right now and I do not want to see that.” It’s only then that Yoongi realises that Taehyung is proper drunk, sober Taehyung wouldn’t say that. Sober Taehyung would listen to Yoongi even if Jungkook was on Hoseok. Sober Tae wouldn’t talk about ‘Interrupting something’ if he just scolded Yoongi about using Jimin. He gets up from the floor and places both of his hands on Taehyung’s shoulders, directing him to his still unpacked sleeping bag. 

“Tae… how much did you drink?” Taehyung just smiles at him, like a fucking lunatic because he’s probably blinded by a lot of things right now. Yoongi knows Tae isn’t a heavy drinker, but when he does drink it’s normally just to get wasted and to forget- which he never ever does. 

“Oh hyung, you don’t know? I thought you knew, my heart hurts hyung. I want to sleep, can I sleep hyung? In your arms hyung? I want cuddles.” Taehyung pouts at Yoongi and he wants to cry. He wants to hold Tae close to him because that’s what a big brother does, cares for his family, for his own. He smiles at Tae, it’s probably broken he figures. 

He also knows that now there is no time to tell them he’s leaving. There’ll never be a proper time to tell them- and he just wishes that time doesn’t pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end, or maybe just the start.


	6. "I'm staring at the clouds, You know I hate this weather"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi knows there’s tears in the corners of Jimin’s eyes, he didn’t stare at them yesterday for him to not know them off by heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GET IT! grab a tissue box please (maybe)

It was time. Time finally caught up with Yoongi and he can’t escape it now. 

“What was it that you wanted to tell me yesterday hyung?” They had all packed up the next morning, delaying their drive back to Seoul because of the party, and now were making their way to the coach, Taehyung now fully packed, as well as sober. It seemed as if Tae couldn’t remember as much from the night before and Yoongi was glad he couldn’t remember the crying the both of them had done, only that Yoongi had to tell him something and maybe Yoongi didn’t want that either. 

“I need Jungkook and Jimin here first.” Yoongi grips the straps of his backpack tighter than before, his knuckles possibly turning white. He was nervous to say the least. He’s scared. He doesn’t know how they would react to him moving away, away from the two of them, from all of them. 

Taehyung nods at Yoongi and points to behind him, Yoongi turns and sees the two of them walking up to them from where their tent used to be, now all packed up by the staff of the nature trail. 

“Hey…” Jungkook’s voice trailing off, “Taehyung, you drank a lot last night, you okay?” Taehyung scoffs at Jungkook, folding his arms in front of his chest, “Yeah, as if you care Jeon.” 

“Wow, hyung you sure he’s sober?” and Yoongi’s annoyed. He’s fuming, he wants them both to just shut up and forget about everything and listen to him for once. He feels the headache again. The dreadful pounding behind his ears and he wants to just surrender to the pain. He wants his heart to be ripped from his chest because he doesn’t deserve any of this, at all. These friends he’s made, his family, the memories collected in his camera- everything needs to go if he wants to start again, move to a foreign country. 

“Just stop it guys, Yoongi hyung needs to tell us something, I’m sure it’s important if he wants all of us to be here.” Yoongi’s grateful for Jimin’s understanding. Jungkook and Taehyung both stare at each other, “’m sorry Kook.” Taehyung speaks first, “Yeah ‘m sorry too Tae.” Yoongi’s relieved the two just get on with everything sometimes. He knows that life just gets in the way of their friendship, their strong bond. That time has no mercy for the two of them- for no one really. He sighs and takes a deep breath, well here goes nothing. 

“So, as you all know, I love photography, anything to do with film.” They all nod at him and he clears his throat. 

“I really wanted to tell you guys yesterday, tell you as soon as I could because seconds just keep on eating us up and it’s just so, ugh, what I want to say.” Jimin rubs Yoongi’s arm up and down, he doesn’t want it. Yoongi wants to scream at Jimin and tell him that, that’s not needed, to stop it. Stop making it so difficult. He looks at them, taking all three of them into his brain, his memory, his last day of maybe something happy- last day of the four of them together. 

“What I want to say is, I’m not continuing this semester in Seoul anymore. I’m moving to New York. Do you remember Kook? You sat with me? Told me to go for it, last year? Tae I’ve been wanting to go for a long time now. Jimin I know I’ve just met you, I, I need to do this.” And as Yoongi looks at the three of them, not one of them shows any emotion, nothing; it’s now that Yoongi wants something, anything, a sign that they all agree, disagree- anything. 

“Oh hyung” Taehyung breaths out, he covers his hands over his mouth, breathing into it. Jungkook takes a few steps back from the group, “Hyung…” Jimin says.   
“That’s amazing hyung.” Jimin carries on. Yoongi feels he’s been stabbed in his stomach, some sort of force reaching into his soul and punching the guts out of him- repeatedly. Yoongi knows there’s tears in the corners of Jimin’s eyes, he didn’t stare at them yesterday for him to not know them off by heart. 

“Shit, I don’t want to cry. Hyung this is amazing, yeah!” Taehyung gushes forward towards him, wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s torso, burying his face in Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi’s startled, sure, he’s confused too. He wasn’t sure what this type of reaction is, but he’s happy that it isn’t silence. 

“Yoongi, I thought you didn’t actually send it, fuck hyung, this is, what about our bar business?” 

“Shut up Jungkook. At least the dude thinks. You didn’t even call him hyung.” Taehyung unwraps himself and faces Jungkook. 

“Oh come on Jungkook, Yoongi has to go!” Taehyung flails his hands in the air, “We’re growing up now! We need to live our lives. Go on Yoongi, go to New York and live your life, yeah?” Taehyung faces him and pats his shoulder and walks towards the coach. He watches him as his hands raise up to his face, probably wiping away the tears he shed on Yoongi’s chest. 

“Kook listen, I’ll never forget about that. You go on to do that, carry on our, Your dream.” Jungkook nods at Yoongi, he does the same as Taehyung, wrapping his arms around his hyung, ruffling his hair a bit and walking off towards the coach, Jungkook’s eyes evidently a deep red. Yoongi remembers that Jimin is standing there but he doesn’t want to look at him. Maybe Taehyung telling him to not lead Jimin on was a hint to not do anything stupid like kiss him back. 

“Jimin, listen, I-“ 

“Hyung, I’m happy for you, honestly. We’re just different is all.” Jimin’s about to walk away but Yoongi grabs onto his wrist, tugging Jimin back rather roughly, colliding him against his chest, and hugging him tightly. 

“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” But a while is a short amount of time to  
the world, it’s comparatively nothing. It likes to take things away from Yoongi and make him suffer almost. 

“Yoongi, you are happy right?” and it’s the first time Jimin hasn’t used honorifics, so naturally he’s confused but maybe it’s another hint. 

“Yes, yeah, oh I’m so goddamn happy. I just, it’s hard to tell those you love y’know.” Jimin nods in his chest. He pushes away and holds onto Yoongi’s hands, intertwining their fingers. Yoongi smiles at their hands and he wants the world to swallow him whole. He wants time to fast forward to after his university life in New York to a life with his best friends and Jimin, whom he wishes he could have a title for; that would just be cruel. 

“I just knew how it would end you know? I will never let go of you guys, You’re all in my camera.” And Jimin laughs, he laughs a little and lets out a quiet sob. 

“When are you leaving?” Yoongi wants to say maybe never, but he is, “Next week.”   
“Oh, last week of the semester?” Yoongi nods. He plans on handing in his project for this trip and pack while he gets that ready. Jimin lets go of their hands and lets out a shaky sigh, “It was amazing knowing you Yoongi-ssi.” Jimin’s gone just like that. Time stole him away with a tick of a second and he wants to just breakdown. Time took away his best friends. Everything just went too fast. 

So, when Yoongi’s back home in Seoul, he doesn’t call his friends. He doesn’t talk to them that whole week leading up to his flight. He just focuses on finishing his project which is painful enough. He’s editing the video of when he went to watch the sunrise with Jimin. He didn’t realise that Jimin had filmed him screaming out to the sky. He lowers his head and sighs.   
\----------  
“What’s up son? Oh, who’s that?” Yoongi’s dad asks as he places a hot coffee next to his laptop, “Park Jimin…” he answers rather promptly, the name rolling off of his tongue after so long that it hurts to speak. “Ah, is he a special-“ 

“Sorry dad, I need to get this done, thanks for the coffee though.” Yoongi’s quick on diverting his dad’s conversation starter. He really needs to get this done, he doesn’t want to keep on staring at the past. Just then, on his screen, the videos of the lake flashed up on to his laptop. Yoongi wouldn’t know if it were to keep him sane, remind him of where he’s come from, or to remind him of who he is leaving. 

Their smiles. Their laughter. 

And time had once again showed its magic because he’s being watched by his friends as he walks down the hallway of his university to hand in his project. Sure, he could’ve e-mailed it, but maybe this was his plan: to see them again, even for the slightest of seconds. 

He said he wasn’t going to talk to them at all, he just wanted to leave without anyone knowing but Yoongi creates film, he makes a scene. 

“I’m sorry guys.” He says, with his eyes as he smiles at them from across the hall, and he’s walking off. Yoongi knows Taehyung won’t stop calling him, and he will answer every time, it’s just that, Yoongi knows it’ll never be the same. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any money?” His dad had been asking him the whole car journey there. To be frank, Yoongi had never taken any money from his family, no matter how financially stable they had been, never asked for a single penny- everything was of Yoongi’s earning, from side jobs or from uploading videos through companies, it was his own. He will never take anything. 

“Yeah, I’m fine appa. Thanks for the drive.” Yoongi directed a school play once. He remembers that the main role was leaving, saying goodbye to his family and friends. He asked the drama department to change the script because there was too much melodrama, but Yoongi can’t help but feel that he is just like that same character, he’s come to his own end and while sitting in the departures, the character messaged everyone they knew:

“Time passes by(e),  
Love Min Yoongi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was really heart-wrenching to write but I hope you'll love it! and that you'll await for the next part of this series!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the beginning! let's see what happens to Yoongi on this trip, along with the rest!  
> Kudos and feedback is highly appreciated, i guess!  
> Thank you for reading, love noushieshope!


End file.
